User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Ranking the Common Cards (2v2)
At 2v2, some cards that are OP in ladder (Like RG), might become weaker, some are much stronger, today I'm ranking all common cards again. This time for 2v2 however. 19. Spear Goblins Spear Goblins are basically the #1 Worst card in the entire game. In ladder, tournaments and 2v2 they suck. Archers, Goblin Gang and Fire Spirits are much better. Besides, they deal less damage than skeletons. WHAT'S THE POINT OF USING THEM INSTEAD OF MINIONS??? 18. Royal Giant As much as you overlevel him, he'll still be one of the worst cards in 2v2 The extra teammate can help you deal with him easily. I could've rank him last, at least his range does something. Giant Skeleton totally outclassed him however 15. Cannon, Tesla and Mortar I think cannon tesla and mortar, the common buildings are underrated. Most people rank it last, but they all have a purpose, ESPECIALLY TESLA! I USED TO THINK It's THE WORST COMMON CARD BUT AT 2v2 it's so underrated! Cannon is good on defence and mortar's splash is good! But what made them extinct is because it's damage is too low, give a damage boost and the 3 will reach the top meta! 14. Barbarians Barbarians are nearly extinct, but in 2v2 they're actually very good on defence. Barbarians is underrated because it's weak compared to elite barbarians, but on defence they're probably much better! 13. Skeletons For me Skeletons are NOT worth it as your partner will be able to use their elixir to support your push, but Skeletons is actually still fine. They're able to distract dangerous cards like Giant Skeleton. But I think stab Goblins are much better for 1 more elixir. 12. Stab Goblins Speaking of Stab Goblins...... I think Goblins are much better now. Goblins stab so hard, being able to take out a tank itself. They aren't just regular thieves, they ARE a great fighter! Still, Fire Spirits are more threatening. 11. Bomber I think Bomber is really Decent in 2v2. He's better than you thought! His damage isn't so strong! And he cost 3 elixir only! He's definitely better than wizard...... Or is he? No. Wizard had much more HP an drew can hit air! 10. Ice Spirit Just like skeletons, I don't think it's necessary to use ice spirit to cycle your deck. But I still like him as his attack can leave some Type of troops die to zap. Ice Spirit is great on support. But still Fire Spirits are more preferred . 9. Bats I don't really see much bats. But they're great. Bats can easily destroy air single units that does not deal area damage. Bats are also great at supporting. Maybe minions are still better. 8. Minions Speaking of minions...... Minions are much better than bats thanks to it's HP, being enough to survive Zap, making them much more threatening, they are one of the most versatile cards in the game so definitely try them! 7. Archers Archers are at a spot where they aren't too strong, but very good to use! Archers are better than spear goblins thanks to their damage, they kill skeleton army easily, and Maybe Minion Horde. Archers are even better support than minions! But their slow speed is a disadvantage . 6. Minion Horde Minion horde remains at 6th place at 2v2. Minion Horde is still strong, but Fire Spirits And arrows (Will be listed higher) can wrecks the entire horde, but the Insane DPS doesn't make them fall back, dangerous, but a bit easy to stop. 5. Goblin Gang Goblin Gang remained OP, but again arrows and Fire Spirits wreck the gang. The gang is still OP on defence, but can't really ruin a big push, making Skeleton Army And Giant Skeleton a better option. 3. Arrows and Fire Spirits I NEVER RANKED ARROWS AND FIRE SPIRITS THAT HIGH! Fire Spirits are really good against minion horde, And their 2 elixir made a great positive elixir trade! Arrows are much better than Fire Spirits against swarm! Although a negative elixir trade..... Either way, do you think arrows or Fire Spirits are better? 2. Knight Knight is so strong thanks to husband HP, although not that high damage, he can counter nearly anything. He also only cost 3 elixir only, making him the most versatile card in the game, please nerf him. (Even if I don't hate him) 1. Zap No explanation needed. So that's all for the 2v2 common cards ranking, do you agree? Comment down below! Category:Blog posts